When Sonic Met Amy, A Sonic CD Story
by Jurato Rocks
Summary: An explortation into Sonic and Amy's first adventure on The Little Planet.
1. Sonic CD

**When Sonic Met Amy  
A Sonic CD Story**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog or various assorted characters; if I did I would be rather rich indeed!

Note: Warning! Sonamy story ahead!  
For the record I believe Amy was supposed to be eight when she first appeared so I'm going to go ahead and assume that sonic was 11 considering sonic is now canonically 16 (thanks to sonic generations!) and theres usually a 3 year gap between them. this story is basically my idea of what sonic and Amy thought of each other in the 4 separate moments they were together during Sonic CD, but just so i can get into the flow of writing these scenes , i've written two short scenes, the first an expanded version of the opening scene of Sonic CD and a little scene i made up for Amy

_5 Miles away from the little planet  
_  
The countryside surrounding Never Lake was, for the best part of several centuries, quiet and tranquil, if it hadn't been for the super fast meanderings of an almost incomprehensible blue blur, it would have remained that way. As fast as the blur was moving it stopped, and the form of a spiky blue hedgehog came into view. The young hedgehog stared intently at the wonderful sight above the lake, but his face portrayed no awe or amazement, only a look of determination, and what looked almost like worry.

Sonic The Hedgehog had arrived at Never Lake and the legendary Little Planet.

"Sheesh, I come all this way to see The Little Planet and what do I find instead, a ball and chain. I wonder what's been going on he-oh not again Robotnik, that guy doesn't know when to quit." Sonics' statement came from the ridiculous sight of the famous mad scientists trademark emblem plastered to the side of every chain link.

The young hedgehog smacked his hand across the front of his head and sighed.  
"This was meant to be a vacation." he said to no one in particular. Sonic had heard of the famous little planet but most people, including him, had believed it to be nothing more than a myth, silly superstition, until he had mentioned the "myth" to his best friend Miles Prower, better known as Tails, who had told Sonic that the little planet was indeed real and that he had once seen it from afar, a few moments before it had disappeared. Giving Sonic the exact location and the knowledge that it appeared only on the last month of the year, Sonic had waited only a matter of a few days before the last month of the year began, and had sped off in earnest.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to teach that giant talking egg another lesson!" he said with huge grin. In a flash the Blue Hedgehog span into a ball and headed off towards the lake, but for just a second, Sonic the hedgehog could have sworn that he'd seen something at the planet end of the chain.

Something Pink.

_Station Square, Four days earlier_

The sun was shining on The Square as it always did, after all Station Square had a reputation as a rival to Miami as a holiday destination in the sun, but one person was not enjoying the sun, not one little bit.

Amy Rose walked slowly past the train station, her expression solemn, heading back to her flat in the centre of the city, she stopped leaning up against a nearby brick wall and stared intently over at the newly opened adventure fun land, Twinkle Park. The huge queue consisted of mainly couple's which served to make Amy feel how lonely she was. Amy Rose had lived most of her life alone and whilst having a friendly personality she had never really been able to make friends, apart from the newspaper stand women, Gretchen, with whom Amy chatted to almost daily.

Gretchen had been the one to give Amy her beloved Tarot cards. Amy, already a firm believer in Destiny and Fate, had hoped the cards would give her some inkling as to her own Destiny. Was she destined to be alone forever or was she meant to find something to make her monotonous life exciting?

Whatever the answer may be, Amy had used them every day, to no avail.

Until that night...

Amy sighed heavily and pushed herself off of the wall making her way to her home. When she arrived she thudded onto her sofa and took out her tarot cards placing them randomly. For a moment she stared at the cards not really seeing them, but then, what she saw hit her and she squealed with joy.

"Finally what I've been waiting for! Now all I need to do is find my soulmate" Amy said whilst holding The Lovers Card. Within a second, however, her expression had returned to a sad and disappointed look, whilst she stated, almost vehemently" Yeah right, like I'll ever get that lucky. I wonder what's on the news."

As the TV flickered into life the image of Sonic the Hedgehog was plastered across the screen whilst the news reader talked excitedly.  
"...But whilst the infamous Super Genius Dr Ivo Robotnik hasn't been seen since his "Death Egg" was put out of action several months ago, the hero Sonic The Hedgehog has been seen invariably since then, with a new buddy." At this a second image appeared alongside the Blue Hedgehog, an image of a young yellow fox, but Amy Rose barely, if at all, noticed the second picture her eyes where transfixed on the first.

"That's...that's Sonic the Hedgehog?" she stated out loud. Whilst Amy had heard of the fastest hedgehog alive, heard of his exploits on South Island and West Side island, she had never seen him, she had imagined him as an unattractively battle scarred warrior, but the sight in front of her was something else.

"He's so...handsome" she whispered. As Amy stared she played with the tarot card in her hand whilst she continued to listen.

"Recent reports suggest that Sonic has gone off in search of the fabled Little Planet, believed to be deep in the eastern part of the country."At that, the tv was switched off and the remote clattered onto the table in front of the mesmerised pink hedgehog.

All was quiet in the home of Amy Rose

_Outside Amy Rose's Home, 20 minutes later_

"Another day another dollar" said the newspaper woman, Gretchen." Hope tomorrow isn't as hot as today." As she was locking up a faint revving sound could be heard not too far away  
"Those trains better be on time tonight otherwise that security guards gonna get a piece of my mi-"suddenly shooting past in a vintage convertible was the pink hedgehog Amy Rose. Gretchen blinked, totally surprised at the speed Amy had been going at, and stared of in her friends direction, her lips slowly breaking into a smile.

"Seems my Tarot Cards must have done the trick"


	2. A Brief Encounter Under The Palmtrees

**Chapter 2  
A Brief Encounters Under the Palm trees**

_Sonic_**  
**_Halfway through the area known as Palmtree Panic_

The sun was at its height as a blue hedgehog hurtled on through the grass and the exotic tree's, making his way to a destination only he knew of, and loving the chance to mangle a couple more of Dr Robotnik's creations. Suddenly, Sonic The hedgehog came to a juddering halt on a small cliff edge, raising his right hand, extending his finger and rubbing it under his nose, a small smirk forming on his lips.

"Maybe this wasn't such a bad little holiday after all, I better watch out and not enjoy myself TOO much, otherwise I might end up thinking I can only get a kick out life when I'm defeating Robotnik!"

Raising his head to look into the distant horizon, a movement of pink caught his eye at the edge of the area. Finding that squinting wasn't much help, Sonic jumped from the cliff edge and made his way over.

"Maybe it's someone who lives on this planet" he thought as he got closer. As he neared, Sonic slowed into a walk and got a perfect view of the pink thing. The pink thing in question turned out to be a hedgehog with a green blouse and an orange skirt, and green eyes to match her blouse.

"Kinda cute actually" Sonic said to himself. Pushing that thought aside for the moment, Sonic took some time to survey this new person, seeing as how she hadn't spotted him yet, and after a couple of minutes, came to the conclusion that she was waiting for someone. Yet she seemed sad, upset almost, staring off in the opposite direction to Sonic, her hands clasped in front of and her sighing occasionally.

"She seems so sad, maybe I can cheer her up" Sonic said, as he began to make his way over.  
As he did though, the female hedgehog became aware of movement behind her and turned in his direction. Not wanting to frighten her, Sonic gave her his biggest smile, winked and before he could utter a word, he found himself on his backside with the pink hedgehog's arms wrapped around him and his ears full of happy squeals.

_Amy  
Halfway through Palmtree Panic_

It hadn't taking Amy very long to find Never Lake, she herself had heard stories of it from the people who passed through Station Square on a daily basis, and even though she only knew the rough area of the lake, she had found it, almost as if she had subconsciously known it, something which only strengthened her belief that Sonic The Hedgehog was her Destiny.

But she was a young Hedgehog with a few problems.

The fact that that it had only taken a day to get there wasn't the problem neither was the fact that she had been forced to wait a day before the planet appeared. The first problem had been that her convertible had totally conked out on her, about 5 miles away from the planet. The second problem had been that a few moments after the planet had appeared she saw the unmistakable sight of the Egg Mobile moving towards the planet, and the mad scientist chaining the planet to the edge of the lake. The third problem had been that she could have sworn she'd seen Sonic with Dr-whatever-his-name-was, and she had hastily made her way up the chain in pursuit. Her next problem was that she had forgotten her hammer in her spontaneous departure from her home, and making her way through the area had been difficult at best. But these problems were nought to the final problem; she had been waiting for two days now on Little Planet and could feel her worst thought slowly coming true.

Sonic wasn't coming.

Or maybe he had been and gone, defeating that egg-shaped scientist with ease and saving Little Planet from whatever trouble had graced it. But needless to say, whichever had happened, it still left Amy miles from anyone anywhere, on a planet full of awful robots and most chiefly of all, on her own.

Amy sighed pulling her hands from her sides and clasped them in front of her and stared off into the distance.

"Maybe I'm meant to be alone." She thought to herself."Maybe Sonic wasn't my Destiny after all." Amy felt on the verge of tears, all this time she had wasted coming to this silly little planet, coming here just because she had randomly picked out a card and thought it meant she would finally never have to be alone again."I was so stupid to think that I could ever be that lucky, that I wouldn't have to be alone anymore." Amy kicked a nearby rock, sighed again and continued her reverie. "Maybe I should just give up and go home may-"Cut off mid thought by the rustling sound of grass being stepped on, Amy turned and her heart leaped a mile out of her chest.

Sonic The Hedgehog was standing a few feet away from her with a big smile on his lips.

All Amy could do at that moment was to do what she had always been prone to, act spontaneously. Within seconds she had closed the gap between them, thrown her arms around him and let out a squeal of joy, throwing both hedgehogs to the floor.

_Sonic and Amy  
Halfway through Palm tree Panic_

Amy had an iron grip around Sonics' neck which was beginning to choke the young hedgehog, so much so that Sonic manoeuvred himself out of her grip with a leap into the air, landing a few feet away.

"What...was that...about?" Sonic enquired, panting slightly.  
"Sorry, I should introduce myself, my name is Amy Rose." Amy said, dusting herself off."And I've come here to find you Sonic; you're my destiny, my Soulmate." Amy lifted her hands, clasping them together, and pressed the big fist she made with them against the side of her head and stared dreamily at Sonic.  
"Well I'm pleased to meet you Amy but you-"Sonic stopped and blinked, silence permeating the entire area." Wait, what did you just say?" Sonic took a step backwards, for Amy to close the gap with a step forward, a sweet smile spreading across her lips.

"I said, that you and I are soul mates, Sonic, my Tarot cards say we are"  
"You're what!?"  
"My Tarot cards, I made a reading and they said we were destined to be together!"  
"I...uh... I mean to say that I um..." Sonic gibbered.

Sonic was flabbergasted by what had just happened, of all the things he had been through in his adventures; this was something he had not been expecting. This Amy Rose, had come all this way because of something a pack of cards had told her, and she had actually found him. It was beginning to become too much for Sonic, and Amy, still trying to close the gap between them and throw her arms around him again, wasn't giving him time, or space to think.

So Sonic decided to do the thing he was best at.

Run

"I...GOTTA GO!"

And with that he turned and fled as fast as he could throughout the rest of Palmtree Panic. Amy who had only a few moments to register the fact that he had just disappeared, blinked in surprise.  
"Huh, wait Sonic don't runaway!"Amy shouted after him." I'm not letting you get away from me Sonic the Hedgehog, you can't escape Fate!" She stated cheerily, as she began to chase after the fastest living being on the entire planet. 


	3. The Kidnapping Of Amy Rose

**Chapter 3  
The Kidnapping of Amy Rose**

  
_Sonic  
Entering Collision Chaos_

As it happened, Sonic had an even worse time trying to get his head clear and think about what had happened with Amy, further on in Palmtree Panic. Sonic soon found he had an acute case of Triple Trouble. With Robot Generators that needed to be destroyed in the past, finding the Time Stones and dealing with Robotnik in his silly Chicken-Mobile he'd just attacked in, Sonic decided a quick breather was just what he needed.

He could see from the boulder he was standing on where the trees and grass began to filter out and where replaced with steel and iron, and a small signpost which had-

"Welcome to Collision Chaos"

written across it.

Sonic took a seat on the boulder and began his ponderings, whilst staring off into the distance.

"Amy Rose." He said."Amy Rose, a cute name to suit a cute girl." Sonic thought back to his observation of her back in Palmtree Panic, and then what she was like when he'd actually met her, he shuddered."Not that I didn't mind her being near me, but what was that look in her eyes, something that could become obsession or was it desperation, just wanting someone she liked to pay attention." Sonic turned his head and looked off into the mountains, he could just see the lights on what looked like a massive city, full of highways and speedways, it looked incredible, he continued to gaze at it for a few moments, in silence his face passive, peaceful almost, until he seemed to be jolted back into reality, and his face became a frown." Or was it love and desperation to be loved." Sonic continued to think about her, imagining her happy face. As hard as it was for him, he had to admit that he liked her, and other than being the fastest person on the planet, he had always been a good judge of character, and now that he had time to think, he could see no madness in her eyes.

Without warning Sonic leaped to his feet and his frown turned into cocky grin." You're not starting to like girls now are you Sonic, that's a slippery slope, my friend" he said to himself."Hopefully Amy won't have been able to follow and she'll either have decided to stay in that other area or she'll have left Little Planet."Sonic turned himself and stared off into the new zone. "Now I think it's about time I got back to tracking that rotten egg!" Sonic leaped from the boulder and sped off in the direction of Collision Chaos.

But when he arrived in Collision Chaos he was not only the fastest hedgehog in the world, but probably the most shocked and surprised too.

_Amy  
Waiting in Collision Chaos_

Whilst Sonic had to deal with a plethora of Bad guy's, robots and time travel, Amy had no such trouble. Thanks to Sonic speeding off ahead most of the malicious elements held in Palmtree Panic where more concerned with trying to stop him than worry about Amy and so she had reached Collision Chaos before Sonic had even fought that weird doctor.

Amy thought back to their last meeting, Sonic had seemed a little surprised, almost repulsed, at her advances, and had rushed off as soon as she'd started referring to the fact that they were "destined" to be together. Since then she'd had a horrible feeling churning away inside and an awful thought hurtling about her head.

"He...might...not actually like me, the way I like him"

Amy turned her head to the floor, before suddenly snatching her head back up with a determined look on her face.  
"Come on Amelia Rose, it's time to start thinking positive, Sonic was just so surprised to see anyone around here, he's probably off thinking about how to tell you that he likes you"  
Amy's lips formed into a cheery smile and she tilted her head off to the side daydreaming about her and Sonic. She came out of her daydream slowly, her mind beginning to process things other than Sonic. Amy's mind drifted back to when she was making her way through to where she was now, and how she had been feeling as if someone was watching her, following her even. It had been creepy and now she was beginning to feel that same chilling feeling again.

Amy was so lost in thought that she failed to see Sonic standing behind her, staring in disbelief.

_Sonic and Amy  
Collision Chaos_

"AMY!?" Sonic cried. "How did you get here before me?"  
Amy let out a small yelp, she had been so deep in thought that she had failed to see Sonic, her shock was fleeting however. In a flash of pink she was standing in front of Sonic, holding both his hands in her own.  
"Oh Sonic, it was easy, Eggman's robots were so interested in you that it was easy to get here quicker than you!"  
"Who is Eggman, you mean Robotnik?"  
"Is that his name, Eggman sounds a lot better don't you think?"  
"Hehe, it sure does Amy, I'll have to remember that the next time I see him."  
Sonic saluted her with a thumbs up, to which Amy giggled. Sonic, deciding that as the subject of being "Soul mates "and"Lovers" hadn't been brought up, it was best not to say anything. Curiously though, he found that he was beginning to feel a little happier with Amy around, especially after that fight with Eggman. Taking his left hand back and letting Amy hold his right, he walked forward towards a large wall, the bottom of which was covered in large spikes. He turned back to Amy.  
"You should leave this place, Amy; it's going to get a lot more dangerous before long."  
To this, Amy shook her head, and looked back up at Sonic, a twinkle in her eyes.  
"Anywhere you go Sonic, I go, we ARE Soul mates after all."  
Sonic flinched at the word and quickly answered.  
"I think its best Amy I-"  
"No chance Sonic, we'll stop Eggman together, now let's see if we can find a way through."  
Amy, letting go of Sonics' hand moved over to the spiky wall, as Sonic slapped his hand across his forehead. As he did, however, there was an odd metallic whine that his ears picked up; he began to call out to Amy.

But he was too late.

The wall exploded out wards sending fragments of sharp metal everywhere, causing Sonic to move further and further back, when the chaos had stopped, he could here Amy scream.  
"Get your hands off of me you hunk of junk!"  
Sonic looked to the sky and was shocked to see a robotic version of himself.

Metal Sonic looked at Sonic from his lofty position, Amy held firmly between his cold, sharp hands. He stared with what could have been described as a sneer, if his face could move. After a few seconds he turned and flew off with Amy shouting.

"Help me Sonic!"

Sonic looked on as the robot began flying away, and after summing up as much energy as he could muster, ran off in a magnificent burst of speed chasing the tail of his robotic Doppelganger and Amy Rose


	4. The Prize For First Place Is Amy Rose?

**Chapter 4  
And The Prize For First Place is...Amy Rose?**

_Amy  
Stardust Speedway  
Bad Future  
A Day After Her Kidnapping_

The terror of having been kidnapped, and having to be in the immediate vicinity of both Eggman and the evil looking Metal Sonic, was beginning to wear off. After a day stuck with that bumbling egocentric fool of a scientist, Amy's patience had worn thin and her temper had risen to dizzying heights even she had never dreamt of.

"Soon that pesky little rodent will be here, Metal will race him, Sonic will lose and I'll be the happiest maniac in the world, HO HO HO HO HO HOOOOOOO!" Eggman bellowed, punching the air as if he were sparring with an invisible partner. Metal Sonic stood quietly in the corner, his arms folded, staring off into the distance. Amy's temper, however, had reached boiling point.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP EGGMAN, YOUR GIVING ME A MIGRAINE!" Screamed Amy, at the top of her voice. The surprisingly loud outburst from the small Hedgehog had caused Eggman to punch a little too far out and caused him to fall flat on his face. Metal, however simple turned his head and stared coldly at Amy.  
"YEAH WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING A JERK!?" Amy screeched.  
Eggman, having got to his feet, had made his way, with Sonic-like speed, to where Amy was tied to the wall.  
"Look, Pinky, you are the bait for that spiky blue pain in my delightful backside, you're not meant to shout at or back chat the greatest scientist in the universe, I mean, I do have a reputation to uphold you know!"  
Amy opened her eyes and gave her most evil look, causing Eggman to shudder.  
" The only thing delightful about your backside, is how delightfully HUGE it is Eggman!"  
"My backside is not huge!"  
"Is Too!"  
"Is Not!"  
"Is TOO!"  
"IT IS NOT!" Eggman, having decided that he had ended the argument even though Amy was still turning the air blue, turned and made his way to the Egg Mobile. Once he was in the air he turned to Metal Sonic.  
"Come Metal, Sonic is nearing the Stardust Speedway; we have to be ready for him." Metal nodded and flew off. As he was leaving Eggman turned and shouted at the captured Amy.  
"And my name is Dr Robotnik, Pinky!"

As Amy watched them go, she thanked whatever God there was in the sky for the quiet that had fallen over the zone. She stared off towards where Eggman had left and her thoughts immediately turned to Sonic.  
"He's coming for me, he's really coming!" she whispered aloud." He really does care about me." Amy's tired eyes began to water a little as her thoughts drifted on to that Metal imposter. "Sonic, please be careful, that robots a lot stronger than he looks."  
Amy's lips formed into a sad smile as she thought of all of the things that could happen tonight, she closed her eyes again and whispered.  
"I have faith in you Sonic The Hedgehog."

_Sonic  
Stardust Speedway  
Bad Future  
A Day After Amy's Kidnapping_

The Towers and Factory's surrounding the once beautiful Stardust Speedway belched black Smog all around as the various skyscrapers and Speedway lights enlightened the whole city. To Sonic, there was, in a way, a dark beauty to this place, although he much preferred the present day version. Sonic stared into the lights of the city all around him, as 6 multi coloured Stones encircled him.

It hadn't taken very long for Sonic to arrive at the Stardust Speedway, but when he had, he was amazed at the size and beauty of the massive city. He'd had a lot of fun racing around area, it had served to ease his mind a little on his journey and allowed him to remain his usual calm and laid back self. Now though things were coming to a finish, and Sonic knew from experience the closer he got to the end, the more dangerous Eggman got.

Amy had never left his thoughts from the moment she was kidnapped. Whilst sonic was fully aware she was his bait, and that whilst Eggman never armed those whom he held prisoner, his Metal Sonic was another thing.

There was a cold, calculating cruelty in his eyes, so much so that Sonic believed the robotic clone had a mind of his own. From the look in Metal Sonics' eyes before, when he had snatched Amy, Sonic knew that his metallic clone would not hesitate to harm her if he felt like it.

If he even felt anything at all.

Sonic looked all around him at the Time Stones. The odd glow and the colours of the stones were familiar of the Chaos Emeralds, leaving Sonic to wonder if there was a connection between the two.

"Just one more to go and the future of this planet is safe." He stated.  
As Sonic looked on he could see the silhouette of his Doppelganger, not too far ahead, standing near an archway.  
"But now I've got to save Amy, and put that faker in his place" he added cockily.__

Sonic and Amy  
5 Minutes later

Sonic Lunged for the hatchway, just making it underneath before the hatch itself clattered to the ground, causing Metal Sonic to crash violently into the wall created by the hatch. Sonic watched his robotic double fall far into the darkness below. Sonics thoughts drifted onto his machinations from earlier, and wondered if Metal was alive in some sense, after all his cockiness at the beginning of the there "race".  
Sonics' train of thought was de-railed by the familiar sound of Amy Rose, crying out for him.

"SONIC, you came for me!" she cried. Sonic leaped into the air and buzz sawed through the manacles fasting Amy to the wall, catching her bridal style as she fell.  
"Of course I did Amy, I wouldn't just leave you here with, old Eggman would I now?"  
At Sonics' statement Amy, who was now standing in front of Sonic, began staring at sonic, her eyes full of tears.  
"Uh...um...are you...are you alright Amy." Said Sonic, who, after two experiences of Amy Rose, knew she wasn't hurt and braced himself for her iron grip.  
"Oh Sonic, your my Hero!" she said throwing her arms around Sonic and rubbing her face against his.  
"Gaaah, take it easy Amy."Said Sonic, who was beginning to feel uncomfortable with all the attention. Amy, now taking her head from Sonics' face, calmed herself.  
"Sorry, but you came for me, you saved me. No one has ever done something like that for me in my entire life; no one has ever been so kind."  
The calmness of how she had spoken and the sincerity, with which she had said it, surprised Sonic. Feeling much more comfortable with the young hedgehog Sonic spoke his mind.

"Don't you worry Amy; whenever you call I'll come running."

All Amy could do was to giggle girlishly.

Letting go of Amy and Taking a few steps over to a point over-looking the final area of Little Planet, Sonic tilted his head to the side and spoke over his shoulder.  
"Amy, I want you to follow me into the Eggman's base, but I want you to wait at least 15 minutes until after I've gone, just so I can make sure you won't get hurt by any of his robots."  
Amy, who was now standing by Sonics' side, smiled.  
"Sure thing, but why do you want me to come at all, weren't you telling me how dangerous it is?"  
There was a silence for a time between them, as Sonic continued to stare off into the distance. Slowly, Sonic turned his head and stated.  
"I have a feeling things are gonna get...explosive at the end."  
With this Sonic began to move forward when Amy held him back with a restraining hand.  
"Something on your mind Amy?" he enquired.  
"Why do you do this Sonic, I mean, you don't get paid, you never hang around long enough to get a party or even a thank you, you just keep on going?"

Sonic smirked, took his hand back from Amy gently and took a few steps ahead before turning around and saying.  
"I'm just a guy who loves adventure, Amy."  
Smiling and laughing a little, Amy replied.  
"You're not only handsome, Sonic The Hedgehog, your weird too!"  
Sonic laughed and replied one final time before disappearing in a flash of blue

"Strange, isn't it?"

**Authors note : Sorry for not writing out Sonic and Metal's race/duel but i absolutely couldn't think of a way to do it justice in prose. All i can say is, Go and play Sonic CD or Sonic Generations to fill the gap!**


	5. The Grand Finale

**Chapter 5  
The Grand Finale**

_Sonic and Amy  
Metallic Madness  
Good Future_

The Sphere containing Eggman was not the best place to be, as the mad scientist himself soon found out. After a couple of tricky moments, when Sonic felt Eggman was sure to get, the final robot fell at the Blue hedgehog's hands. Sonic, rolling himself into a ball, blasted straight into the device penetrating the inside. Whirling past Eggman's shoulder and exploding out the back.  
"NOOOO, systems critical, this can't be happening, not again!" Cried the malevolent scientist.  
"Hah, I'll play with you some other time, Doctor!" Shouted Sonic.

Amy, watching from a distance, was silently cheering Sonic on, fist punching the air with every small victory, and making worried sounding noises for every close call.  
"He's so brave." She chimed.  
The moment Sonic had burst through the robots final defences; she began to make her way to her "hero."

As Sonic prepared to hit the Doctor again, Eggman burst from the centre of the robot, just as it began to detonate.  
"I'll have the last laugh you annoying little rodent, get a load of this!"Shouted Eggman. As the Doctor gloated, he presented a small detonator from the cockpit of the Egg-mobile and clicked the button. Within seconds the entire chamber and probably the entire zone was erupting in explosions. As the mad scientist fled, Sonic was made to turn round by the sound of Amy, seemingly oblivious to the fact that the area was falling apart around them, gleefully ran towards him, threw her arms around him and congratulated him.  
"Well done Sonic, I knew you could beat him!" She shouted above the noise.  
"This isn't really the time Amy, COME ON!" shouted Sonic, incredulously.

Picking Amy up in his arms sonic leapt over the nearest crack in the ground and burst off at sonic speed out of Metallic Madness.

_Sonic and Amy  
A Mile Away From The Little Planet_

As Sonic stopped he realised Amy had her hands covering her eyes, and so decided to leave her on the ground whilst she was distracted. Zooming off to look at the planet, Sonic watched as the entire planet glowed a variety of different colours. Sonic smiled, turned and proceeded to zoom off, feeling that Amy would probably be better off using whatever means she had to used get here, to get back home.

Amy opening her eyes to find herself firmly on the ground, she looked around for Sonic, before realising he had left her behind.  
"Sonic you can't leave me here, my car is busted!" She bellowed into the air.  
Waiting a few minutes to see whether or not he had even heard, Amy began to make her way back to Station Square on foot, feeling dejected about Sonic leaving her behind.

After about 5 miles, Sonic came across, a vintage convertible, looking seriously damaged and very out of petrol.  
"Must have been Amy's car." He said."Sheesh, she's done a number on this baby."  
A sudden realisation hit Sonic, making him slowly turn his head in the direction he'd left Amy.  
"Looks like I'm going to have to go back for her." He said rolling his eyes." Heh, not a problem!"

Amy was slowly making her way through the wind-swept fields of the Never Lake area when Sonic returned, a smile across his lips.  
"Hey Amy, I found your car, looks as if you won't be using it again..." he said, trailing off due to Amy looking very angry.  
"SOOOOONIC, you just left me there!" she screeched." You were just going to leave me there weren't you!"  
"Uh...no Amy...I wasn't I just...um...I..." he floundered. Sonic, desperately flailing around for a reason to stop Amy from unleashing her anger on him, got hold of the perfect reason.  
"I just thought you'd be able to make your own way back home, going back the same way you came. I found your car, it's broken, so I decided to come back and offer you a lift!"

All was silent.

_Prologue_

The wind whistled eerily around the countryside surrounding Never Lake, a countryside that had lain mostly untouched for centuries. There was no bird song, no sounds of wild life of any kind, no sound of rivers flowing, nor the soft rustling of the grass, only the sound of the wind.

In an instant, however, the silence was shattered by the sonic boom of the fastest living creature on the planet, bursting his way through the countryside. This hedgehog was not alone; this hedgehog was carrying a pink hedgehog in his arms.

For Amy Rose, her dreams had come true. At long last her life was exciting. At long last she had found love.

For Sonic The Hedgehog, his battle with Dr Eggman would continue as it always would. His adventure on Little Planet was over, but his lifelong adventure with Amy Rose, was only just beginning.

The End  
**  
**


End file.
